kawaiicouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaypanian Skies Project
The Gaypanian Skies Project is a multiplanetary effort to send a starship (christened Kwaii 1) to the planet of Gaypan, approximately 69,000,000 light years away. The project has been operating since the Derlock Event, when Council member Derek "Cuddlebuns" Yi was sent here via cryogenic intergalactic warp pod. Derek was of Gaypanian origin, which was proven as DNA analysis proved that no organism on earth possessed such DNA. Information provided by Derek was crucial in this mission. The mission is currently underway, with 68,977,319 lightyears remaining. Technology equipped This ambitious project involved many new technology, much of which was first thought impossible. Kwaii 1 nearly relies on the photon smasher for everything. Because of this, much preparation and tests have been done on the photon smasher to make sure it doesn't fail. The photon smasher boasts a 0.000000001% chance of failing per century, which is acceptable by this missions' standards. Kwaii 1 runs on a new form of engine which was invented by Oliver Xie and Nian². The engine works by producing mass via the photon smasher. Photons are sent on a high collision course toward each other, and the resulting particle explosion are particles with mass. They needed to break a law of physics for this. The particles are recombined to produce Xenon, and the Xenon is sent through an Ion Drive propelled by electromagnetic force. A solar sail is also on hand, if Kwaii 1 is near a star system which has enough light to propel them. Power systems consist of a fusion reactor, hydrogen produced by the photon smasher, multiple high efficiency RTG's, and solar panels for when light is bright enough to be of use. The RTG's work even when the photon smasher fails, so backup power is not needed. The photon smasher can only produce molecules at a time, so generating food with the photon smasher is inefficient. Kwaii 1 boasts an onboard farm with an animal stem-cell lab to produce meat. If people go hungry for a while, there is a 10 year supply of nonperishable food items and 10,000 tons of seed to start planting again. The farms are automated, so people can take time away from farming. Water is recycled, as on the ISS. However, the water recycling process is completely closed on Kwaii 1. A faster-then-light communications relay has been invented. It transmits and receives signals instantly, again shattering another physics theory. It works like this via a permanent wormhole between Earth and Kwaii 1. Entertainment consists of multiple gaming computers (one for every crew member) and an internet connection via the instant Earth-Kwaii 1 connection. A giant hollow antigravity sphere was constructed within Kwaii 1 which serves as an anti gravity gym. As well as that, there is a LazerTag™ arena option for the gym. The lightyear jump (when Kwaii 1 was launched) was achieved by time travel mechanism: The spaceship moved the first lightyear on its own and then used a time travel mechanism to revert the original time back, so Kwaii 1 reached the first lightyear the minute it was launched. This is called "Hyperjump". This process takes ENORMOUS energy, however, so it's only used sparingly and when required. Crew Members #Cpt. God #Justin Bieber #Rustin Hieber #NinjaHinja #Ryan Higa #Stephen Hawking #Neil DeGrasse Tyson #Jeff the Killer #Slenderman #SCP-173 #Eminem #Jebediah Kerman #Bill Kerman #Bob Kerman #Lara Croft #Deadpool #John Green #Hank Green #Steve the Minecrafter #Endermen from Minecraft #Rambo #Iggy Azalea #John the IT Guy #Scout #Soldier #Pyro #Demoman #Heavy #Engineer #Medic #Sniper #Spy #Jenna Marbles #Matthew Santoro #Tom Clancy #Sid Meier #Hitman #Batman #Spiderman #The X-Men #The Avengers #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Bowser #Trevor from GTA V #Franklin from GTA V #Trevor from GTA V #Macklemore #Katy Perry #Joel from the Last of Us #Ellie from the Last of Us #Dovahkiin #Master Chief #Booker DeWitt from Bioshock Infinite #Jane Goodall #James Watson #Sherlock Holmes #James Watson #Ron Jeremy #Teemo from League of Legends #C3PO #R2-D2 #Scott Manley #Drake #Kirby #Sentient Rubix Cube #Guide from Terraria #The Kawaii Council #Bob the Builder #Wilson from Don't Starve #Willow from Don't Starve #Wendy from Don't Starve #Wickerbottom from Don't Starve #Wigfrid from Don't Starve #Woodie from Don't Starve #WX-78 from Don't Starve #Wes from Don't Starve #Wolfgang from Don't Starve #Webber from Don't Starve #Maxwell from Don't Starve #KYR Speedy #NobodyEpic #Deluxe4 #Deluxe20 #G18 #SideArms4Reason #ShadowBeats #King Deedeedee #Westboro Baptist Church #Ku Klux Klan #Illuminati #The Bilderberg Group #Poro #Jennifer Lopez #Lindsay Lohan #Spongebob Squarepants #Patrick Star #Elsa from Frozen #Anna from Frozen #Hello Kitty #Feminists #Kim Kardashian #Kanye West #Dexter #Justin Trudeau #Pierre Trudeau #Pedobear #Barack Obama # Stephen Harper #Nick Fury #Lashonda #Christian Grey #Anastasia Steele #Augustus Waters #Hazel Grace Lancaster # Colin Singleton # Lindsey Lee Wells # Hassan Harbish # Quentin Jacobsen # Margo Roth Speigelman # Ben Starling # Marcus Lincoln # Lacey Pemberton # Miles Halter # Alaska Young # Chip Martin # Takumi Hikohito # Lara Buterskaya #Percy Jackson #Harry Potter #Katniss Everdeen #Peeta Mellark #Angry Birds #Dr. Dre #Preet Pannu #Tintin #Gandalf #Bilbo Baggins #Frodo Baggins #Kermit #Hannibal Lector #Michael Stevens #Kevin Lieber #Jake Roper #Grant Thompson #Richard Wiseman #Daniel Hardcastle #Anne Hathaway #Arnold Schwarzenegger #Snoo the Reddit Alien #James Tiberius Kirk #Jean-Luc Picard #LeVar Burton #Pi Patel #Richard Parker #Merlin the Magical Wizard #Ash Ketchum #Gray Mann #Redmond Mann #Blutarch Mann #Saxton Hale #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Nigerian Princes #Artemis Fowl # Despereaux the Mouse # Main Protagonists with fancy hair # Sakura Haruno # Humon # Calvin & Hobbes # Lupin # Puck # Elvis # Matthew Inman "The Oatmeal" # Everyone Nian² has ever had a crush on # Billy Mays # Shamwow Guy # Warren Buffet # Eren Yeager # Levi Ackerman # Mikasa Ackerman # Armin Arlert # Hange Zoe # Jean Kirstein # Erwin Smith # Reiner Braun # Bertolt Hoover # Crystallized Annie Leonhart # Edward Snowden # Osama Bin Laden # All the Teletubbies # Cody from SparkChess # Deon from SparkChess # Claire the Asshole (also from SparkChess) # Boris from SparkChess # The SparkChess Guru # Javert # Everyone on Imgur # Adolf Hitler # Benito Mussolini # Sigmund Freud # Lenin Trotsky # Forrest Gump # Jesus Christ # Charles Darwin # Stan Lee # Harry Houdini # Genghis Khan # Pope Urban II # Ender Wiggin # Valentine Wiggin # Peter Wiggin # Vladimir Putin # Sasha Grey # Ken from Happy Animals Club # Niccolo Machiavelli # Altruists